


A wet Dream is another Man's Reality

by OnePineappleWriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePineappleWriter/pseuds/OnePineappleWriter
Summary: Rick thinks he is having a wet dream, only to wake up and realize his grandson is giving him a blow job.





	A wet Dream is another Man's Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! <3

Morty’s nervous hands trembled as he stood in front of his Grandpa’s door. Morty felt like his entire body was heated, and so many emotions were flowing throughout his system causing him to feel unsteady.  
The door seemed so tall, now. 

Morty felt as though the door was threatening him as he stood there, staring as if he could see through the wood. Morty bit his lip. He could rethink this, but he had already made this whole plan…  
It was now or never.  
He gulped. 

Morty rose his shaking hands and slowly grasped the cold door knob, opening the door into the darkened room.   
His eyes slowly adjusted as he shut the door behind him. Hearing the definite click behind him made Morty realize he was going through with this. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
He wanted this.

 

Morty fussed with his clothing before letting his eyes focus in on the silhouette that was passed out drunk. Morty edged closer to the bed, his breathing slowing. He chewed the inside of his cheek, as he looked upon his Grandpa.

He looked peaceful…well almost. Maybe if he hadn’t looked like he drooled all over himself, maybe then he would have looked peaceful.  
Morty rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up into the air.

He clapped three times. It was loud compared to the deafening silence around him. Morty watched as Rick continued to lightly snore.  
Yep. Now was perfect.

Morty felt his body heat in excitement as he carefully slipped onto the bed, getting on his knees between his grandfather’s legs.  
Morty’s body felt adrenalized, his entire being filled to the brim with anxiety and lust.

Morty moved his small fingers, awkwardly undoing Rick’s pants and trying his best to tug them down without disturbing his Grandpa.   
Well, he ended up basically ripping them down, grasping the boxers with the pants.  
Morty cursed, softly, to himself. 

Every time he tried to do something in secret, he ended up being too awkward and failing at the secret part. Luckily, Rick was too drunk to even be disturbed that his grandson had hastily ripped his clothes from him.

Morty was mumbling to himself when his eyes were drawn downwards to what was between Rick’s legs.  
His eyes widened, and his heart stopped when a half-way erect cock popped out of Rick’s bottoms.  
Saliva was already pooling at the back of his throat when he moved his clammy hands to grasp onto Rick. 

He swallowed, hard.  
Rick was so warm in Morty’s smaller hands, and Morty was completely in awe of how endowed Rick actually was. Morty began to slowly caress Rick’s cock. He felt Rick become completely hard to his light touches, and Morty felt slightly giddy at this point.

Morty kept throwing quick glances upwards to make sure that Rick’s eyes were still closed, as he continued to stroke his hand along Rick’s cock.  
Morty noticed that Rick’s breaths were slightly starting to pick up, and he thought he heard Rick mumble in his sleep.  
Morty carefully lowered his face down, wrapping his mouth around Rick’s tip, keeping his hand around the base. Morty quickly got over the salty taste, closing his eyes and slowly sliding Rick farther into his mouth.  
Morty kept going until he felt to the point he might gag.  
Morty opened his eyes before quickly closing them again, enjoying the feeling of Rick’s cock being in his mouth a little too much.  
Morty started to bob his head, his hand moving in rhythm with his mouth.

 

Meanwhile in Rick’s dream

“O-oh yeah, you like that, don’t you. Y-you sick fuck.”

Rick was thrusting his cock into his Grandson’s mouth. He made eye contact with Morty, pulling him by his hair with every thrust. 

Rick’s grip was so tight in the boy’s hair, he could see the tears in the corners of his eyes. Morty gagged with every single thrust, his slobber going everywhere.  
And it was driving Rick absolutely fucking crazy.

“You like having your Granddaddy’s cock in your mouth d-don’t you, Morty. C-choke on it, s-slut.”

Rick could feel his Grandson humming around his cock, as if he was agreeing with Rick’s statements. Rick could feel a pull at the bottom of his stomach, watching his grandson suck and pull at his cock.  
The wet feeling of Morty’s warm mouth was too much for Rick. He was getting so much sick, twisted pleasure at the vulnerable look on Morty’s face.

Rick knew he could overpower Morty and fuck him however he pleased. Maybe that was a bit too much for Rick to know because that’s what was getting him so hard.

Rick pulled out completely, watching Morty’s spit trail from his mouth to his cock, before quickly slamming back into Morty’s throat; he felt the boy gag.  
Rick smiled, wolfishly, staring hard at his Grandson.  
He was going to cum all over this boy’s face.

 

Morty kept hearing Rick mumble in his sleep, as he kept lapping at the pre-cum coming from Rick’s cock. Morty was greedily taking in all of Rick’s cock, that he possibly could.  
Rick’s breathing was beginning to become very labored, so Morty knew that Rick was close. Morty kept bobbing his head, his wet mouth sliding easily along Rick’s length.

Morty’s entire being jumped, when strong, nimble fingers were shoved into his hair, forcing him all the way down on Rick’s cock.

Morty gagged violently, opening his eyes to notice that Rick was now sitting up on one elbow, looking directly at him.

Morty was confused by the look that graced Rick’s face, but he didn’t have too much time to think before he felt his hair pulled, forcing him to continue to bob his head.  
Morty felt his face flush, and he felt like his heart might beat out of his chest. He was completely filled with fear, lust, and wanton, now.

Morty kept his eyes wide and locked with his Grandpa’s. Rick looked ferocious, but Morty also noticed that his lips were pulled very tightly, as if trying not to show a look of pleasure.

Morty closed his eyes again, trying to focus on the feeling of Rick’s cock in his mouth, but a sharp tug at his hair caused him to yelp and open his eyes again.

Oh

Morty groaned out, around Rick’s cock, realizing that Rick was wanting him to keep his eyes locked with his.   
Morty felt satisfaction shoot through his veins; Rick wanted this just like he did.   
Morty widened his eyes, moving faster. He kept bobbing his head, a little sloppily.

He could feel Rick’s cock twinge in his mouth, and Morty knew he was on the right track. He felt so brave at this moment, on his knees, between his grandpa’s legs, sucking his cock.

Shit, now Morty KNEW there was something wrong with him. He wasn’t just thinking this anymore, he was acting on it.

Rick’s brow pulled, and he accidentally let a groan escape his lips. He looked down at his Grandson, focusing on the way his mouth moved on his cock.

He bit his lip, hard. He could feel the pleasure starting to build in the bottom of his stomach. It was almost too much, with the numb feeling of alcohol still coursing through his system. 

It was almost as if the pleasure was all building, about to explode in his stomach, with the rest of his body feeling like it was floating numbly.

Rick felt his heart racing, his cool eyes staying locked on Morty’s.

Morty gagged and hummed around Rick’s cock, once more, causing the man to be sent over the edge. Rick ripped Morty’s head away from his cock, watching his cum shoot over the boy’s face, with one eye squeezed shut. 

Rick let his torso fall back onto the bed, breathing heavily. His hand, sliding out of Morty’s slightly sweaty hair.

Morty felt his cock pulsing and hard in his own pants, as he felt Rick’s warm cum sliding down his face. Morty was panting, his tongue sliding out and swiping at his lips.   
He felt almost subdued, wanting more.

When Rick started to move to sit back up on the bed, reality bombarded Morty once again. Anxiety hit him with full forced, and he all but scrambled up and off the bed. He needed to run while he still could; maybe Rick would think this was a drunken dream.

Morty was mumbling starting to use his hands to wipe the cum from his face. He only got three steps from the bed before feeling those long nimble fingers grip around his wrist, forcing him back.

“S-so you think you-you’re just going to f-finish half the job, M-Morty.”  
Morty gulped, more blood being shot down to his groin at the low mumbling of his granddad’s words right by his ear.

He was fucked.


End file.
